


Does It Feel (Charlie Puth Fanfiction)

by 0hCharliePuth



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hCharliePuth/pseuds/0hCharliePuth





	Does It Feel (Charlie Puth Fanfiction)

“Put your things away, and clear your desks," Mrs. Wettworth said. Oh shit. I'm going down. We have a quiz today. Damnit, why does high school have to be so hard? Can't the transition from junior to senior be just a little easier?  
I put all of my things under my desk and snuck a glance at my friend, Calli. She rolled her eyes at me and then took the paper Mrs. Wettworth gave to her. She slowly moved to my row and handed me a quiz. I took it and laid it down on my desk.  
"You have 40 minutes to complete the quiz. You may begin."  
I glanced at the quiz. Yikes. I had no idea it would be this hard! I didn't study even a little, and so all of this looks like gibberish! Biology: not my best subject. I'm absolutely, positively fucked. Time to play "what's your favorite letter."  
I picked up my pencil and start making marks, realizing that at least some of this stuff looks familiar. Slowly but surely I worked my way through the test.  
\---  
40 minutes later, Mrs. Wettworth's booming voice told us to hand in our tests. That was 40 minutes?! I have 4 questions left! I quickly circled random letters on the last multiple choice questions.  
"I saw that Danielle," Mrs. Wettworth snarled under her breath as she strided past my desk while picking up papers. She's usually ok, but she doesn't like it when we don't try our best. I handed her my paper and sighed. I sat quietly until Mrs. Wettworth was standing at the front of the room. She does that when she has an announcement.  
"I have an announcement to make, listen up and stop talking!" She shouted in her best loud voice, even though she's like 65. "We are going to have a student-teacher to come in and watch our class. He is studying education and has to do this. Tomorrow is his first day - Girls! Stop talking!" She snapped and a few girls in the corner. "Anyway, his first day is tomorrow, and I expect no funny business. Clear?" She stated, looking over at a group of boys.  
"What's his name?" Amanda asked. She's a hoe. She's dated all of the boys in our grade, at least once.  
But she has a good question. What is this, the first time she's said something useful since like... um... 5th grade? Sounds about right.  
"His name is Mr Puth.”


End file.
